Porwania i podróże w czasie
by Kirima
Summary: Dwudziestoczteroletni Sawada Tsunayoshi zostaje porwany i przeniesiony 400 lat w przeszłość. I nastał chaos. Jak zwykle. TŁUMACZENIE!
1. Porwania i podróże w czasie

**Link do oryginału:** s/8451502/1/Of-Kidnapping-and-Time-Travelling

 **Autor oryginału:** WaiiKitsune

 **Zgoda autora:** jest!

 **Opis:** Dwudziestoczteroletni Sawada Tsunayoshi zostaje porwany i przeniesiony 400 lat w przeszłość. I nastał chaos. Jak zwykle.

 **Sprostowanie:** KHR! Należy do Amano Akiry

 **Pairing:** Brak

 **Ostrzeżenia:** generalnie OoC i kompletny crack

 **Inspiracja:** _One Time Too Many_ autorstwa Kingyo, który można również można tutaj znaleźć wśród innych FF z fandomu KHR

 **Notka od tłumacza:** Mówiłam już, że uwielbiam fanficki gdzie jest Primo? ^^ W ten oto sposób wyszukałam kolejny tekst i oddaję go w wasze ręce. Część druga prawdopodobnie pojawi się w przyszłym tygodniu. Aha, a jakby ktoś szukał _One Time Too Many_ , to ten fanfick również został przeze mnie przetłumaczony i jest już na FF.

* * *

 **Porwania i podróże w czasie**

* * *

\- Po raz ostatni, nie będziemy…

 _ ***puf***_

Giotto przerwał w środku zdania kiedy znajomy, różowy dym pochłonął stół konferencyjny. Czekając aż opadnie, ukradkiem rozejrzał się wokół stołu.

G wyglądał na zirytowanego – nawet bardziej niż zwykle – i Giotto nie mógł go za to winić; dym stawał się już codziennością.

Asari był tak spokojny jak zawsze, ale Giotto zauważył jak mocno ściskał kubek z herbatą – i walczył z ochotą by iść po swoją broń.

Knuckle miał na twarzy swój zwyczajowy uśmiech i zamknął wcześniej otwartą biblię, relaksując się na krześle w oczekiwaniu. Giotto był pewny, że mężczyzna nie mógł doczekać się tego, co się stanie.

Lampo marszczył brwi i wygodniej usadawiał się na krześle, wyglądając na średnio zirytowanego. Giotto jednak wiedział lepiej; był szczęśliwy widząc ich gościa – w końcu jest on jedyną osobą (poza samym Giotto) która praktycznie w ogóle mu nie dokuczała.

Alaude wyglądał na zirytowanego nawet bardziej niż G i Lampo razem wzięci, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Mężczyzna był w środku swojego raportu i nienawidził, gdy mu przerywano. Tym razem nie tylko raz już to zrobiono (przez Daemona), lecz nawet nie był w stanie kontynuować przez różowy dym, który się pojawił. Giotto modlił się w ciszy i obserwował, jak Alaude obracał w dłoniach swoje kajdanki.

Daemon jak zawsze był trudny do odczytania; Giotto mógł jednak powiedzieć, że utknął gdzieś pomiędzy lekką irytacją a rozbawieniem – i obie te rzeczy stanowiły złe wieści w przypadku Daemona Spade. Giotto przezornie zdecydował się mieć oko na iluzjonistę.

Wciąż jeszcze zostało trochę dymu, ale dało się już dostrzec osobę, którą skrywał.

Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, G warknął – Co lub kto tym razem?

Postać wzdrygnęła się. Odwróciła swoją głowę w kierunku Giotto i spytała: - Zły moment?

\- Zły moment – odparł Giotto, potakując. – Co się stało tym razem, Decimo? – spytał ze znużeniem.

\- Tym razem to był _naprawdę_ wypadek – bronił się Tsuna z zażenowanym uśmiechem.

\- To dlaczego twoje ręce są związane? – spytał G.

\- I twój… budzący wątpliwości stan roznegliżowania? – dodał Daemon z uniesioną brwią.

Tsuna popatrzył po sobie i zaczerwienił się. Miał na sobie tylko swoją pomarańczową koszulę i spodnie od garnituru – i w jakiś sposób obie te części ubrania były naruszone; koszula była prawie cała rozpięta, a spodnie… powiedzmy jedynie, że ktoś był zdecydowanie w środku ich naruszania.

\- T…to nie to o czym myślisz! – Rumieniec Tsuny pogłębiał się z każdą minutą.

\- Więc słuchamy – odparł G.

\- Porwano mnie! – Tsuna prawie krzyknął zdesperowany przez spojrzenia, jakie na niego rzucali. – I…I… był z nimi profesjonalny zabójca który próbował sprawdzić czy mam jakąś ukrytą broń… - wymamrotał.

\- Porwany? – powtórzył Asari.

\- Znowu wzięli cię za dziecko, Decimo? – zapytał Lampo słabym głosem.

\- Nie moja wina, że nie urosłem wystarczająco… - nadąsał się Tsuna. – I nawet mnie nie pytajcie o porwanie. Kto jest na tyle głupi, żeby porwać mafijnego bossa? Czy oni wszyscy nie wolą nas zamiast tego pozabijać?

\- Może mieli ukryty motyw? – zasugerował Asari.

\- Jaki niby, trzymanie mnie dla okupu? – Tsuna się naburmuszył. – Nie chcę się przechwalać, ale _jestem_ Vongola _**Decimo**_. Porwanie mnie jest jak podpisanie sobie wyroku śmierci.

\- Tak samo jak i próba zabójstwa – zauważył Giotto.

Tsuna westchnął, sfrustrowany. – Ale serio, porwanie? To znaczy, czy ja wyglądam jak dziecko? – I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, Tsuna warknął: - Przerobię na mrożonki każdego kto temu przytaknie!

Giotto zachichotał.

Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Tsuna wystrzelił w górę w wieku lat szesnastu. Niestety, jego Strażnicy również, i w efekcie wciąż był niższy od nich – z wyjątkiem Strażnika Błyskawicy i żeńskiego Strażnika Mgły. Tsuna wciąż miał też trochę ze swojego dziecinnego wyglądu, mimo że większość z niego stracił.

Jego Strażnicy korzystali z każdej okazji, by sobie z niego zażartować.

\- Tak przy okazji, moje ręce zaczynają strasznie drętwieć – rzucił Tsuna mimochodem. – Czy ktoś mógłby mnie rozwiązać, _proszę?_

Asari stłumił śmiech. – Odwróć się, Decimo.

\- Przepraszam, Asari-san. To ciężkie do zrobienia… - Tsuna uśmiechnął się, wskazując na siebie siedzącego na stole konferencyjnym po turecku, ze związanymi rękami za plecami.

\- Punkt dla ciebie – uśmiechnął się Asari. – Cóż, zostań tak i nie ruszaj się.

\- Wierzę, że mnie nie przetniesz, Asari-san – zapewnił Tsuna.

Asari westchnął ciężko i przeciął więzy na rękach Tsuny jednym ze swoich krótkich mieczy. Zajęło to tylko chwilę, by opadły i Tsuna mógł delikatnie potrzeć swoje zmaltretowane nadgarstki.

\- Pozwól mi na to spojrzeć, Decimo – powiedział Knuckle, zbliżając się.

Tsuna posłusznie wyciągnął ręce do Knuckle, by ten mógł je obejrzeć.

Giotto skrzywił się, słysząc westchnienie. Nadgarstki Tsuny były zaczerwienione i obtarte przez użyty sznur. Były nawet fragmenty, gdzie przeciął on skórę.

\- Daj mi apteczkę pierwszej pomocy – poprosił Knuckle.

\- Nie powinniśmy go zabrać do szpitala? – Asari zmarszczył brwi.

\- W porządku, Asari-san – uśmiechnął się Tsuna. – To wystarczy.

\- To zaboli, Decimo – ostrzegł Knuckle.

Tsuna skinął głową i przygotował się. Najdelikatniej jak mógł, Knuckle przemył ranę. Tsuna wzdrygnął się i zmusił do nie zabrania ręki, pozwalając księdzu pracować. Brunet wypuścił powietrze, gdy bandaż był już ściśle owinięty wokół jego nadgarstka.

\- Decimo – zawołał G.

\- Hmm?

\- Zejdź – warknął.

Tsuna zamrugał.

\- Zejdź ze stołu. _Teraz.-_ G spiorunował go wzrokiem.

Tsuna ponownie odwrócił się do Giotto. – G jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo wredny. Czy coś się stało?

\- Nie pytaj, Decimo. _Proszę_.- Giotto westchnął ciężko. – Chodź tutaj – wstał i pomógł Tsunie zejść ze stołu, z minimalną szkodą dla teczek i papierów które na nim były.

Tsuna natychmiast skierował się do kąta by doprowadzić się do porządku, zanim usiadł na pustym krześle obok Giotto.

\- Więc jak, do diabła, znalazłeś się tutaj jeśli zostałeś porwany? – spytał G.

\- Dziesięcioletnia Bazooka. – Tsuna ponownie westchnął. – Hayato, Takeshi i Lambo przyszli i Lambo wyrzucił swoją Dziesięcioletnią Bazookę w panice. _Znowu_.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jakich czasach jesteś – upewnił się Giotto.

\- Oczywiście, mój czterysta-cośtam letni dziadku – odpowiedział Tsuna bezczelnie.

Giotto spiorunował go wzrokiem. Tsuna beztrosko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Minęło już pięć minut, prawda? – odezwał się Knuckle.

\- Cofnął się w czasie o czterysta lat; nie będę zaskoczony – westchnął G.

\- Przypuszczam, że… - Asari wpatrywał się w Tsunę.

Brunet jęknął głośnio. – Giannini znowu położył ręce na Dziesięcioletniej Bazooce.

\- Naprawdę musisz go zwolnić – powiedział oschle Daemon.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Jest dobry w tym co robi! – zawołał Tsuna. Widząc spojrzenia pełne niedowierzania, kontynuował. – Naprawdę. No, przez większość czasu. _Jest_ dobrym mechanikiem. Po prostu nie jest zbyt dobry w ulepszaniu broni…

\- Nie pozwól mu więc dotknąć twojej – powiedział G.

Tsuna się uśmiechnął. – Tylko Spanner może jej dotknąć. To on ją w końcu wynalazł. Uchh, poza moimi X-Rękawicami.

Zamrugał i znów popatrzył po sobie. Następnie bezceremonialnie wyrzucił z siebie mieszankę barwnych epitetów.

\- Język, Decimo! – upomniał go Giotto.

\- Co znowu? – spytał G.

\- Myślę, że widziałem Reborna tuż przed „pufnięciem" się tu – wymamrotał Tsuna. - …Jestem skończony.

Giotto pogłaskał go po głowie w wyrazie kondolencji. G uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i potrząsnął głową. Asari podał mu kubek herbaty. Knuckle zaczął przewracać strony swojej biblii, by znaleźć odpowiedni werset. Na twarzy Lampo gościł uśmieszek. Alaude wciąż obracał kajdanki w dłoniach, aczkolwiek wolniej i z drapieżnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Daemon wyglądał na bardzo, _bardzo_ rozbawionego.

\- Nie patrzcie tak na mnie! – zawył Tsuna. Kurczowo złapał się Giotto i pociągnął nosem. – Ocal mnie, Dziadku!

Giotto zachichotał.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że _technicznie_ rzecz biorąc, nie jesteś jeszcze jego wnukiem – skomentował G od niechcenia. – No i nigdy nim nie będziesz. Jak wiele było tych „pra"?

\- Trzy – odparł Tsuna automatycznie. – Ale nie o to chodzi! – naburmuszył się. Odwracając się znów do Giotto, posłał mu swoje najlepsze spojrzenie zbitego psa. – Dziadku! Nie możesz porzucić swojego ulubionego wnuczka...!

Giotto przełknął ślinę. Nagle uderzyło go, że pozostałości dziecięcego wyglądu Tsuny są mimo wszystko dla niego korzystne.

\- D…Decimo… - wzdrygnął się Giotto.

\- Dziadku…!

 _Proszę, nie zalej się łzami… Proszę, nie zalej się łzami…_ Giotto błagał w swoich myślach. Spojrzał w dół, na Tsunę, by zobaczyć duże, lśniące oczy grożące potokiem łez. _…Cholera._

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę nic zrobić by ci pomóc… - powiedział żałośnie.

\- A…Ale jesteś Vongola _**Primo**_ …! – zawołał Tsuna.

\- Od kiedy to bycie Vongolą Primo oznacza, że jestem niezwyciężony? – Giotto uniósł brew.

Tsuna się nadąsał.

Giotto westchnął. – Decimo. Obawiam się, że jestem bezradny wobec twojego korepetytora.

Tsuna jęknął i uderzył w ramię Giotto (w które wciąż się wczepiał).

\- Dziadkuuu~~!

 _ ***puf***_

Giotto zakaszlał, kiedy pochłonął go różowy dym. Podświadomie zastanawiał się, jak to się stało że też nie zniknął, biorąc pod uwagę jak mocno trzymał go Tsuna.

\- Wciąż tu jesteś, Giotto?

Najwidoczniej nie był jedynym, który o tym myślał.

Kiedy dym się przerzedził, Giotto machnął ręką. – Jestem – zawołał.

\- Jak myślicie, kiedy wróci? – spytał G, gdy dym kompletnie zniknął. – Obstawiam trzy dni.

\- Myślę, że poczeka tydzień zanim wróci – odezwał się Asari.

\- Jutro – Giotto był pewny. – Wróci jutro.

G uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na tą pewność. – Chcesz się założyć?

\- Jasne.

* * *

 _ ***puf***_

\- Jyuudaime!

\- Tsuna!

Tsuna zaczekał cierpliwie, aż irytujący dym się nieco rozwieje. – Nic mi nie jest!

Pełne ulgi twarze jego Strażnik Burzy i Deszczu były pierwszą rzeczą, która go przywitała, gdy dym się rozproszył. Zaraz za nimi zobaczył wystraszonego Strażnika Błyskawicy, który rzucił się na niego.

\- L…Lambo… - zawołał.

Lambo trząsł się w jego rękach, kurczowo się go trzymając.

\- Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem, Lambo – zamruczał Tsuna delikatnie, gładząc jego niesforne włosy jedną ręką i głaszcząc plecy drugą.

\- Tsuna, twoja ręką… - Yamamoto zmarszczył brwi.

\- Skończyłem w czasach Primo – wyjaśnił Tsuna. – Knuckle zabandażował ją dla mnie.

\- Więc. Pozwoliłeś się porwać; zmusiłeś mnie do powrotu z mojej misji; dałeś się przenieść w czasie o czterysta lat w przeszłość; zakłóciłeś spotkanie Primo i na śmierć wystraszyłeś swoich Strażników.

Tsuna przełknął ślinę na ten głos tuż za nim. – Porwanie nie było moją winą! I Primo nie miał nic przeciwko…

Dało się słyszeć dźwięk przeładowania broni.

\- Przygotuj się na śmierć, Dame-Tsuna.

\- Heeeee! – zawył Tsuna. – Przepraszaaaaam!

* * *

 **Omake~!**

Giotto nie był szczególnie zaskoczony, gdy różowy dym pojawił się w jego biurze następnego dnia. Był jednak zaskoczony na widok na wpół gniewnego, na wpół nadąsanego spojrzenia na twarzy swojego gościa.

\- Decimo…? – Giotto przywitał go z wahaniem.

\- Już cię nie lubię, Dziadku – naburmuszył się Tsuna.

\- C…co proszę…?! – Giotto gapił się na niego.

Tsuna skrzyżował ramiona i milczał.

Obok Giotto, zduszony chichot G przerodził się w głośny śmiech. Giotto posłał swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi piorunujące spojrzenie i odwrócił się ponownie do Tsuny. Wreszcie zauważył zmęczenie, które towarzyszyło jego potomkowi i westchnął.

\- Jak przypuszczam, twój korepetytor miał z tym coś wspólnego?

Tsuna prychnął i zamierzał skrzyżować nogi, ale kiedy jego mięśnie zawyły z bólu szybko z tego zrezygnował.

\- Niech zgadnę; dzieciak zdecydował się na pełnoprawną sesję sparingową? – G uniósł brew.

Tsuna mruknął coś pod nosem.

\- Słucham?

\- …nie dzieciak – Tsuna powtórzył głośniej. – Reborn był w dorosłej formie.

\- Och – wzdrygnął się Giotto. – To… niedobrze.

Tsuna wpatrywał się w niego oskarżycielsko.

\- Decimo… - westchnął Giotto. – Wiesz, że nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Tsuna wydął wargi i zniknął pośród różowego dymu.

* * *

\- Hej, Hayato... – zawołał Yamamoto niepewnie.

\- Co? – burknął Gokudera, stojąc obok niego i czytając dokument ze szczytu sterty którą trzymał.

\- Czy to… Giotto?

Gokudera podniósł wzrok i zamrugał.

\- T…taa…

\- Umm… Czemu on, uchh, nawiedza Tsunę? – spytał Yamamoto. – To znaczy, Giotto by go nie nawiedzał, ale to tak wygląda…

\- Kręci się wokół Jyuudaime i… przenika. Spod podłog – podpowiedział Gokudera.

\- Tak. To – przytaknął Yamamoto.

Nie tylko oni się na to gapili; cały korytarz wypełniony Mafioso, pokojówkami i kamerdynerami wpatrywał się w Vongolę Decimo, który sprężyście kroczył przed siebie z Vongolą Primo, sztuk jeden, unoszącym się tuż za nim i próbującym zwrócić na siebie uwagę swojego potomka.

\- W ogóle to dlaczego Tsuna ignoruje Giotto? – Yamamoto zmarszczył brwi. – Zwykle bardzo się cieszy na jego widok.

Gokudera wzruszył ramionami. – O cokolwiek chodzi, to sprawa Jyuudaime.

\- Mah. Skoro tak mówisz – uśmiechnął się Yamamoto. – Myślę, że możesz wstrzymać się z tymi papierkami. Szczerze wątpię, żeby Tsuna chciał je teraz widzieć.

Gokudera spojrzał w dół na stos papierzysk w swoich rękach – w większości składający się z rachunków za naprawy i wymiany.

\- Chociaż raz, baseballowy idioto, zgadzam się z tobą.

Yamamoto wyszczerzył się.

Obaj odwrócili się i poszli tą samą drogą, którą przyszli, ignorując krzyki „Decimo! Decimo!" za nimi.


	2. Omake

**Link do oryginału:** s/8451502/1/Of-Kidnapping-and-Time-Travelling

 **Autor oryginału:** WaiiKitsune

* * *

\- Przestań za mną łazić, Primo! – jęknął Tsuna.

\- Przestań mnie ignorować to przestanę za tobą łazić – odpowiedział Giotto.

\- Dopiero co powiedziałem ci żebyś przestał. Czy to jest ignorowanie? – odparł Tsuna.

\- Decimooooo! – zawył Giotto.

Tsuna jęknął, zwalczając nagłą pokusę do rzucenia bardzo drogim piórem od Reborna w swojego przodka. – Dziadku, powiedziałem ci to czterysta lat temu; pogódź się z tym!

Giotto zrobił nadąsaną minę.

Tsuna w ciszy podziwiał ścianę swojego biura – bardzo pustą, _bardzo kuszącą_ ścianę swojego biura. Kiedy blondyn dalej dąsał się na kanapie, Tsuna złapał za słuchawkę od telefonu i nacisnął dwójkę żeby połączyć się z numerem szybkiego wybierania. Tak jak się spodziewał, osoba po drugiej stronie natychmiast odebrała.

\- _Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Jyuudaime?_ – spytał Gokudera Hayato, prawa ręka Vongoli Decimo i Dziesiąty Strażnik Burzy Vongoli.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz; przywołaj G i powiedz mu żeby przyszedł do mojego biura. _Teraz._ – warknął Tsuna.

\- Zamierzasz nasłać na mnie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?! – zawołał Giotto płaczliwie.

\- _**Teraz,**_ Hayato!

\- _T-Tak, Jyuudaime! Już!_ – wyjąkał Gokudera, momentalnie się rozłączając.

Zajęło to pięć boleśnie długich minut, by G wreszcie pojawił się w biurze Tsuny. Jedno spojrzenie na sfrustrowaną twarz Tsuny i na Giotto z miną zbitego psa – _więc to tutaj Decimo to podłapał –_ i już wiedział, o co chodzi.

Jego pierwsza reakcja?

Śmiech.

 _Głośny,_ _ **niekontrolowany**_ _śmiech._

Najwyraźniej duchy mogły ronić łzy, ponieważ czerwono-włosy właśnie to robił – to znaczy śmiał się tak mocno, że aż popłynęły.

Tsuna wykrzesał z siebie najbardziej surowe spojrzenie, na jakie go było stać i posłał je w stronę G. Niestety ze względu na swój dziecięcy wygląd, nie przyniosło to spodziewanych efektów.

Sprawiło to tylko, że G śmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

Dopiero kiedy Tsuna wyjął swoje rękawice, wszedł w Tryb Hiper Ostatniej Woli i ze złością popatrzył na G wraz ze swoim rozzłoszczonym partnerem, _Leone di Cieli_ Wersja Vongola, inaczej znanym jako Natsu, G wreszcie przestał się śmiać.

\- W ogóle to co chciałeś żebym zrobił? – spytał G.

\- Twój najlepszy przyjaciel mnie prześladuje. Powstrzymaj go – warknął Tsuna.

\- To przestań go ignorować – odparł G. – Nie miał papierkowej roboty od lat. Najbardziej irytujących lat mojego żyjącego życia…

\- _Nie_ ignoruje go! – Tsuna wyrzucił ręce w powietrze w akcie desperacji. Co, szczerze mówiąc, wyglądało całkiem zabawnie; biorąc pod uwagę, że Tsuna wciąż był w Trybie Hiper Ostatniej Woli. – On mówił, ja odpowiadałem! Gdzie tu jest ignorowanie?!

\- Cóż, dalej stroi fochy – zauważył G.

\- Wcale nie stroję fochów – zaprotestował Giotto.

\- Dobrze, dąsasz się – poprawił się G zanim zupełnie zaczął go ignorować. – Spytam ponownie. Co chcesz żebym zrobił?

\- Nie wiem… Porozmawiaj z nim i przekonaj żeby mnie nie prześladował? Jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem – burknął Tsuna.

\- _Sam_ go przekonaj! Jesteś przecież jego „ulubionym wnuczkiem"! – zripostował G.

\- Czy możecie przestać rozmawiać tak, jakby mnie tu nie było? – odezwał się Giotto.

\- _Rozmawiamy_ o tobie. A teraz się zamknij! - wrzasnęli na niego obaj.

Giotto prawie zadrżał, ale jego duma Vongoli mu na to nie pozwalała. – Nie tylko mój wnuczek mnie ignoruje, teraz nawet mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest…!

\- Czy on… będzie płakać…? – spytał Tsuna, który właśnie wyszedł z Trybu Hiper Ostatniej Woli.

G wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli będzie, to będzie to pierwszy raz – powiedział. – Zobacz, co narobiłeś, Decimo.

Tsunie opadła szczęka.- D-Dziadku… Nie ma powodów do płaczu… prawda…?

Giotto jęknął płaczliwie.

Tsuna wstrzymał oddech. To _nie_ wygląda dobrze. Wolał raczej stawić czoła wkurzonemu Vongoli Primo niż przodkowi bliskiemu płaczu.

G rzucił mu spojrzenie które jasno mówiło „ _Zrób coś!"._

Tsuna przełknął ślinę.

Co do cholery miał niby zrobić?

 _Przytulić_ go?

Zamrugał. Z drugiej strony, to _mogło_ zadziałać.

Modląc się do kogokolwiek, kto akurat teraz nad nim czuwał, by czuwał nad nim dalej, Tsuna zbliżył się do kanapy i zamknął swego przodka w uścisku.

\- D-Dziadku… W-Wiesz… kiedy mówiłem, że już cię więcej nie lubię, to wcale nie miałem tego na myśli… tak…? – spytał Tsuna łagodnie.

\- Ale… Brzmiałeś tak poważnie… - jęknął Giotto.

Tsuna prawie walnął ręką w czoło. – O-Oczywiście nie byłem poważny…! Byłem po prostu, no wiesz… zły przez chwilę.

\- Więc… wciąż mnie lubisz? – spytał Giotto wyczekująco.

\- Tak, wciąż cię lubię – odparł Tsuna. – Dalej jesteś moim ulubionym Dziadkiem.

Giotto rozpromienił się i również przytulił Tsunę. – Tak żebyś wiedział, _jesteś_ moim ulubionym wnuczkiem.

Tsuna uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Dziękuję, Dziadku.

\- Więc, umm… Przerywając tą uroczą, rodzinną chwilę bez śladu jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia, czy mogę już iść? – wtrącił się G. – Ogrywałem Lampo w szachy.

\- …Dziadku, jak bardzo będziesz tęsknić za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem? – spytał Tsuna.

\- Nie bardzo, w tej chwili – odpowiedział Giotto.

\- Dobrze – Tsuna uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, pozwalając by Płomień Ostatniej Woli jasno zapłonął na jego czole. – Obawiam się, że nie możesz jeszcze iść, G.

\- D-Dlaczego nagle jestem ofiarą? – G przełknął ślinę.

\- Wezwałem cię tutaj, żebyś pomógł. W zasadzie nie zapewniłeś żadnej pomocy, a nawet _zasmuciłeś_ mojego _**ulubionego**_ Dziadka – odpowiedział Tsuna powoli.

G ponownie przełknął ślinę…

…i czym prędzej zniknął wśród wybuchu czerwonych Płomieni Burzy.

-… Cholera. Zapomniałem, że może tak zrobić. – Tsuna zrobił nadąsaną minę.

\- Jeszcze jestem ja, pamiętasz? – Giotto uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dopadnę go dla ciebie; obiecuję.

\- Wiedziałem, że cię kocham, Dziadku! – radośnie zawołał Tsuna.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Tsunayoshi – odparł Giotto czule. – Teraz… jeśli pozwolisz, muszę znaleźć swojego krnąbrnego najlepszego przyjaciela… i go potorturować.

Giotto zniknął wśród wybuchu swoich własnych, pomarańczowych Płomieni Nieba.

Tsuna się uśmiechnął.

Był dzisiaj _bardzo_ szczęśliwym Vongolą Decimo. Tak szczęśliwym, że nawet Mukuro odwrócił się i uciekł z biura, gdy tylko postawił tam stopę.


End file.
